James Cornelius (c.1854-?)
Early Life James Cornelius was born in Dawlish, Devon c.1854. He was the fourth born of five sons of Edward Cornelius and Emma Cornelius. His older brothers were Charles (born c.1846), Robert (c.1850) and William (c.1852); his younger brother was Albert (c.1859). In 1861, the Cornelius family was living at Park Hill in Dawlish. Edward was working as a boot and shoe maker.1861 census In 1871 they were all living at 13 Park Street in Dawlish1871 census. (The electronic transcription took the handwritten census to read Park St., but it could also be Park H., the same address as in 1861). Family Life In 1877, James married Sarah Ann Seldon (Annie)details from Anita and by 1881 they were living at 11 Oxford Street, Weston-super-Mare along with Annie's sister, Elizabeth Seldon, and his mother, Emma, now 641881 census. (It is possible then that his father, Edward, had died some time between 1871 and 1881). The Seldon family came from Tavistock in Devon1881 census; Annie and Elizabeth's father, George, was a farmerJames' marriage certificate, 1882. Within a year, Annie appears to have died and James moved to Bristol. On 18th November 1882 he married another sister, Susan Ann(?) Seldon. At the time of their marriage, they were both living in Bath Parade, Bristol. He was 28. She was 24. Susan was born in BarnstapleJames' marriage certificate, 1882, although her sisters Annie and Elizabeth were born in Tavistock, Devon1881 census. Their first child, Annie, was born in 1883Anita, followed by Edward, who was born in Weston-super-Mare in 1887Anita. Whether they had moved back to Weston-super-Mare or were just visiting (perhaps Emma still lived there) is unclear, but they were back in Bristol soon after since all their other children were born there: Henry c.1890, Elizabeth Florence (Florrie) c.1893 and William on 25th September 1897. In 1891 the family lived at 4? Cobourg Road in Bristol1891 census along with Elizabeth Seldon. Confectioner In 1871, James was an apprentice baker (his brothers were working as a tailor (Robert) and a gardener (William)1871 census. In 1881, James was working as a "cook and confectioner" in Weston-super-Mare1881 census. His sister-in-law, Elizabeth Seldon is recorded as working as a shop assistant, so it is possible James had a shop and Elizabeth worked for him. James had moved to Bristol by 1882. In November 1889 he received a glowing reference from his then employer, A.J. Lanham of 186 Cheltenham Road, Bristol, who described James as "well up in all branches of small goods and fancy pastry" and having "an exacting high character". Later Life At the time of the 1901 census, James was 46 years old and living in Barnstaple. His occupation was a bread baker. Susan was 45. They lived at 49 Vicarage Street, Barnstaple with Edward, Henry, Elizabeth and William. James was still alive in 1923 and worked as a baker.Marriage certificate of William Cornelius Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of James Cornelius' References * The details of James marriage to Susan come from their marriage certificate. Category:Born in ... Category:Married in YEAR Category:Married in ... Category:Died in ... Category:Non-SMW people articles